


Dolls were meant for playing

by Ivyoverdose



Series: Dolly [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bax doll, Baxter Doll, Bruises, Creepy, Creepypasta, Crossdressing, Dead People, Death, Dolls, Dolly - Freeform, Forced Crossdressing, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Original Fiction, Other, Teeth in places teeth should not be, The Dolly killer, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyoverdose/pseuds/Ivyoverdose
Summary: Baxter has a younger cousin, and she is the one they keep him around for, and the one to blame for what he has become.Tracy has grown up around dolls, now Baxter is gone and she has nothing to do but to grow out of them.-----------------A story of an orphan boy living with his cousin and her family, she treats him like her little doll that she can dress up and play with, then he's gone.((This is my first attempt at an original creepypasta fic))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If people enjoy this I might add more idk
> 
> EDIT(June 14th 2019): I have made a lot of changes to the story, including adding and changing of certain plot points and fixing bad spelling/grammar.

Dolls were meant for playing.

Tracy had always loved dolls,the ones that had been sewn from material with love and stuffed with cotton, she had played with them as a child of about 9 with her cousin Baxter.

 

Bax had been made to stay at Tracy's house when his mother gave up custody and signed away her rights to being his parent, his biological father had never been seen by the family and most assumed that Baxter's mother had gotten pregnant after a fling.

 

 

Tracy's mother was the sister of Baxter's mom, They had fallen out a long time ago, the reason for the falling out was because of Bax, Tracy's mom always scoffed at her sisters lack of responsibility for her actions and when a sudden pregnancy came up she looked down on er sister. Believing herself better for waiting until marriage for her to have children. When Bax's mother signed away taking care of Bax as a guardian, Tracy's mother stepped up, she originally took him in as a petty gloat of, look at me, I can raise your child better than you, but when her daughters fondness of him was more suited towards the fondness of an object or toy that's all he became in her eyes, not a person. But a thing to make her daughter happy. 

 

 

They were close as children, even if she did force him to play dolls all the time. Tracy had always wanted a sister, she made him grow out his hair and if he ever complained she would just tell her parents, her parents had spoiled her as she grew up, they gave her anything she wanted, and when she said she wanted Bax to be her sister there was no stopping them, if she ever told on him to her parents her dad would come down to his room and 10-15 minutes later would emerge, next to come out would be Bax, he would quietly apologize and agree to do what ever she wanted, he was 5 years older, but it was her house so that meant that she was the boss. Looking back at it now she wished she never had hit him when he told her he didn't want to play, or force him to dress up for fashion parades with her, looking back she wondered how she never noticed the bruises on his knees or on his right cheek, the times she did where often met with small excuses of how he fell over at school, Tracy had always looked forward to every afternoon, when Bax would get home from school a bit later than her, she would make him play dolls, sometimes they would argue but she would just tell her dad and then Bax didn't argue anymore,life was good. One day Bax never came back.

 

It had been around twelve years since then, Tracy had grown up, the day Baxter went missing was the day that she had put down her dolls for good, she had mourned his death weeks later when police had discovered traces of his blood as well as other fluids in the Forest, the police told them he had run away, and had frozen in the forest, the traces of blood was suspected to be from the amount of fluid that left him while the animals fed on his corpse, his decision to run had apparently been caused by years of bullying at school, Tracy believed that she was part of the blame, she often had boasted of how he played dolls with her, word must of gotten out.

 

 

Tracy had mourned for a while before moving on with her life, she made friends and lost them, found love and fought, she was full of experiences, she had left school and had taken two years off before deciding she would enroll into a college, she was smart and had done well in highschool, so her lack of funds didn't stop her. She had been offered a scholarship to a local college where she could study, and had selected courses that she was interested in, the year had been going well when she had found it, a small doll similar to the ones she played with as a child, it had been in the bottom of a box she had never gotten around to unpacking when she first moved into her dorm, its material felt like something you would use for a potato sack, It was a off white pale blue colour, like cold lips with auburn coloured strands of wool coming out of the head, like a fountain of hair, the doll was wearing a little white nightgown, with lace on the collar and bottom, the nightgown looked a little grubby, smeared with dirt stains and red smudges. Tracy didn't remember ever having this doll, it seemed dirty with age and play, but Tracy had never seen that doll in her life she shook off the feeling of uneasiness and set the doll aside on her drawer next to her lamp, It was getting late she went to bed, over the next week she attended classes like normal, leaving the odd doll alone and instead focusing on studying, it was the eighth night when it happened again she was walking down the hall of her floor to get to her room when she spotted it, a new doll, it seemed to have the same colours for the material and hair as the first, but this one wore something a bit different, it was a nightgown again, but this one a dark navy blue with white stripes on the shoulders and short sleeves, it had a large tear down the thigh, as if ripped during play, she shook off the feeling of déjà vu, she picked up the doll and placed it in her room, right next to the first, it was odd but again she didn't question it that much, maybe her roommate was playing a prank on her. 

 

 

This continued week after week, a new doll being placed somewhere near or in her room, she began to become increasingly paranoid, they were the same all except the outfits, the outfits reminded Tracy of something from a long time ago, after a couple of days she smelt something odd wafting from inside the dolls head, curious she began to unpluck the sewn seams of the mouth, before she could make much progress she heard a tear, the bottom part of the jaw came away from the rest of the head, she let out a scream as dead teeth attached to bits of rotting gums fell into her lap, she gagged at the ungodly stench, bile quickly rising into her throat, this was sick, who would do this?, she gagged again, running into her bathroom and removing everything inside her stomach. After that she used old shopping bags to pick up he doll and throw it away she quickly opened up the mouths of all the other dolls, only two others had teeth inside, she used the plastic bags again, gagging again as the stench of rotting meat wafted and lingered in the rooms.

 

... 

 

 

It had only been a couple of days since the tooth incident when she received a call, it was her parents home phone number, she answered the call expecting a friendly chat with her parents, "Sweety, its mom, Dads been missing for a week, at first I thought he had just been caught up at work but after 3 days and no calls or answers to me calling him I filed a missing persons report" She had left campus and headed to her childhood house, the reunion between mother and daughter was a quiet they shared a teary hug and tried to comfort each other. The guest bedroom that Tracy planned to use had been under renovation, this meant that Tracy had to stay in her childhood bedroom, it had been a place that she had avoided since Bax went missing, it had too many memories, it was a place of joy and pain, and now she had to stay there, she rolled her suitcase to her closet and unpacked her luggage, that night she had a quiet dinner with her mom, she had been exhausted from all her emotions and had gone straight to bed. She had been staying there a few days when there had been a knock on the door, it had been two police officers, a man and a woman, "We have found the body of your husband" the female officer said to Tracy's mother. The male officer said nothing as she continued, " foul play is suspected in his case we won't give you explicit details but from what the officers that first arrived have said your husband seems to be missing some teeth" the officers talked to the crying women for a while before leaving.

 

Tracy had sat in her room for a while, her room had not aged a day from when she was nine, their were dolls strewn everywhere, all shapes and colours but all in that simple style that she had loved long ago, she noticed a corner of a box sticking out from under her bed and pulled it out to investigate, the box was made of cardboard and with childish writing it read 'Top sekret' Tracy smiled at her own poor spelling as she opened the box, the smile left her face as she looked at the contents, it was a box of nightgowns, more importantly, the nightgowns she had made Bax dress up in, she pulled out each gown and remembered each doll that matched, she removed the last gown from the box and shudders as a cold chill went down her back, under the moth eaten gown there was a doll, the first doll she had found, wearing the only nightgown missing from the box, she sobbed as the memory hit her like a truck, it had been a crazy dress day, the day that he went missing, everyone had been told to wear something odd, Tracy had told him to wear a nightgown, she had wanted to dress him up like a doll, they had argued until she had threatened to tell her dad. He had gone to school looking miserable in a white nightgown and never came back again. 

 

Tracy cried until she had no more tears left, then she slept, a deep dreamless sleep, she woke up the next day outside. She was laying a few metres from the start of the Forest that was not far from their house, there was a trail of dolls that lead off into the wooded area, against her better judgment she decided to follow the trail into the Forest, it called for her, but she never made out the words, she walked and walked until the sky began to darken with the approaching night. She followed the trail into a clearing in the wood. On top of a fallen rotting tree sat someone see never thought she would see, their skin lacking colour apart from the blue tinge to his lips and the purple bruises littering his legs and arms, his long auburn hair hanging at about the middle if his back , his eyes the colour of ice, a pale nightgown, now ripped and smudged with dirt, not looking any older than when she last saw him, "Bax?" She asked, in a half pleading whisper as if she needed to know he was real. That was when she collapsed.

 

 

She had awoken in a dark room, the pale boy nowhere to be seen, she was chained to the wall behind her in a way that prevented her from moving much, there were no windows in they dark room, only a single torch left next to her, she clicked it on and shone the light in front of her, a few meters away was where he stood, he was quiet, just standing and staring,the light flicked off, her heart was beating like crazy and she couldn't move her limbs well enough to curl Into a ball,she flicked the light back in and shone it in front of her again but he was gone, her breathing became erratic as she shone it around the room blindly, she spotted him again, closer this time, and on her left side, she was close enough to see the bruises on his cheek and knees from those years ago, he was holding something, the light flickered off before she could make it out, she bit her cheek to keep from crying out as her hands fumbled and nearly dropped the torch, she quickly turned it on and cried out, he was next to her, with a saw in hand, he put his cold hands against her skin as he held down her leg, raising the saw and angling it towards the knee.

"it's your turn to be the doll"

 

The torch flickered off.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just some info

Hi!!  
So I just wanted to thank a few if my friends that read the story and gave me some criticism, I have added alot if new things and fixed a lot of errors on the first chapter ;) hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
